1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device capable of obtaining simulated recoil by driving a weight by operation of a movable part in a piston/cylinder unit which generates compressed air.
2. Description of Related Art
Similar to real guns which generate recoil at the time of firing of bullets; attempts to reproduce imitated recoil (recoil shock) in toy guns have conventionally been performed. As recoil imparting methods that appear in toy guns which are put on the market, there is a method capable of obtaining shock by making a weight heavy to obtain shock in a toy gun having a piston/cylinder which generates compressed air. Therefore, it is necessary to make the weight heavy in obtaining sufficient shock. If the weight is made heavy, a need for strengthening a piston spring arises in order to avoid a reduction in the speed of bullets. Strengthening the piston spring increases the load of cocking a piston pump. Consequently, there is a problem in that a cylinder head, the piston itself, an operating mechanism, etc. may be damaged due to impact at the time of advance of the piston, and thereby the durability of the guns may deteriorate remarkably.
Among patent documents which have been filed, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-88494 discloses an arrangement in which an operation of pulling a trigger causes a piston rod to protrude which in turn causes a movable shoulder rest to protrude rearward which imparts a shock to a shooter's shoulder. However, this arrangement has a disadvantage that a mechanism, not provided in a real gun, which makes the shoulder rest movable, should be provided. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-89661 discloses an arrangement in which a slider cover is driven by a solenoid which interlocks with operation of a trigger, thereby imparting recoil. However, this arrangement is not suitable for a rifle-type gun with no slider mechanism. Moreover, Japanese Utility Model Registration Laid-Open No. 6-22793 discloses an arrangement in which an air chamber is pushed to generate pressure by using an impact generated rearward by a spring and a weight along a gun barrel, and this pressure causes bullets of an air gun to be fired. However, this arrangement, which is a special one that impact precedes, firing, is not a general one.